She cries because of you
by RomanticDisorder
Summary: Ellos querían a Potter, pero la sangre sucia lo haría muy bien. Narcissa/Bellatrix/Hermione. Traducción.


**Harry Potter Saga.**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Couple: Narcissa/Bellatrix/Hermione**

**N/A: **Antes que nada, la autora original es **Sapphire_Smoke**. Yo solo me adjudico, con su permiso, a la traducción. La clasificación es M por las escenas que contiene y por la manera tan liberal que tienen los personajes al hablar. (?)

* * *

><p><strong>She cries because of you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capturada.<strong>

-¡Vayan por ellos!

Gritó la voz de Bellatrix, ordenando mientras señalaba al trío. Narcissa casi tropezó con ella misma al obedecer, sin pensar ni preguntar.

El elfo doméstico -la sucia criatura que Lucius tendría que haber matado en el momento que obtuvo la libertad- momentos antes la había desarmado y ahora su varita se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la sala. Eso la hacía sentir desnuda, vulnerable y sin protección. Sin embargo, Narcissa no dudó; lo que le podían hacer esos tres niños no era nada comparado a lo que le podía hacer su hermana si ella le fallaba.

Oyó gritar a su hermana algo ininteligible cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se aferraron a Dobby. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Bella les tiraba algo, pero no podía procesar lo que era, su estómago se había caído al suelo en el momento que se dio cuenta de que el elfo iba a aparecerse fuera de la mansión. El miedo se apoderó del pecho de Narcissa -el miedo al fracaso, a la decepsión de su hermana, haciendola enojar- Así que estiró la mano frenética y desesperadamente en el último segundo, rezando para que nadie supiera que iba a agarrar al chico.

Cuando sus dedos se agarraron al rededor de la ropa, tiró lo más fuerte que pudo. Sintió como el cuerpo golpeaba contra el de ella y cayeron hacia atrás, el fuerte crujido hizo eco en las paredes. Lo que indica que dos de los tres niños quedaban libres. Entonces, se oyó un grito, el grito de una niña.

-¡RON! ¡HARRY! -Era la muchacha, Hermione.

Narcissa había agarrado al niño equivocado.

-¡Maldita sea!" -lloraba de frustración, empujó a la niña asustada fuera de ella y se puso de pie. Hermione miró a su alrededor, aterrorizada ya que se había quedado sola en la mansión Malfoy. Trató de salir corriendo. Era un movimiento tonto, ya que no había dónde ir. Lucius bloqueó la salida que conducía a los pasillos y Draco la puerta del comedor. Sin embargo, Bellatrix fué la primera en avalanzarse y tomar su brazo. Tiró de este hacia ella con tanta fuerza que la niña gritó del dolor.

-Ah, ah, ahhh -se burló de ella, clavandole las uñas más fuerte, era tan difícil de sacarle sangre -Eres una niña tonta, ¿Tu y tus amigos de verdad pensaron que podían llegar a ser mejor que yo? Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, y vos, una sucia criatura. ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás jugando? -una sonrisa repugnante se deslizó a través de sus rasgos. Tomó del pelo a Hermione y tironeó hasta acercar su cabeza a la de ella. Presionó sus labios contra su oreja y volvió a hablar-Pero si tienes la voluntad...

-¡Déjame ir! -Hermione gritó luchando contra Bella. Nacissa vió como su hermana usaba el hechizo Incarcerous, atándola para que pudiera dejar de moverse en su contra. Entonces, una mano golpeó su boca, ahogando sus gritos de sangre sucia a la vez que su espalda era presionada contra el pecho mas o menos agitado de la otra. Los ojos de Bellatrix se conectaron con los de Narcissa, el negro de estos quemaban de la alegría y el odio.

-Cissy, llevala al calabozo. Tenemos una huesped nueva.

**Loca.**

-¿De que nos sirve la niña, Bella? -preguntó mientras le temblaba el labio inferior al ver que su hermana cortaba la ropa de la sangre sucia. Esta fué encadenada a la pared con sus manos y pies atados y una mordaza en la boca. Gemía y luchaba debilmente contra las ataduras. Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de espanto cuando el cuchillo de Bellatrix se acercó demasiado a la unión entre sus piernas.

Pero Bellatrix se detuvo como si fuera a contaminarse de una manera horrorosa y giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a su hermana.

-Es nuestro entretenimiento -le contestó como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño. Se levantó hacia ella dejando a Hermione con la mitad de la ropa hecha pedazos -Y yo no tendría que explicarte el valor que tiene que ella esté aquí, Cissy... ¿El elfo tomó tu cerebro, así como tu varita?

Narcissa la miró con indignación, con los brazos cruzados.

-No me hables como si fuera una ignorante. Sé que nos sirve como carnada, pero no creo que vayan a venir por ella, les sería demasiado riesgoso. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Bella.

-¡¿Y eso qué te importa? -exclamó con furia -No sabes nada de lealtad hacia Él, no nos sirves para casi nada; así que callate y disfruta la visión del tren loco, amor -Bellatrix se apartó de ella mientras murmuraba con una sonrisa malvada a medida que avanzaba hacia Hermione, otra vez. -Te dejaré que quieras que te empuje de los carriles.

Narcissa, con ira y enojo, decidió callarse mientras trataba de no dejar que le afecte la manera en la que le habló su hermana. Bella siempre utilizaba esa forma cruel con ella para hacerle saber que estaba enojada. Pareciera que desde Azkaban, la persona que ella siempre había querido y conocido ya no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, ella seguía esperando desesperadamente alguna señal que le dijera que la hermana que ella adoraba estaba debajo de toda esa rabia y de todo ese odio.

Hermione gritó por debajo de la mordaza cuando el cuchillo de Bella le cortó el muslo al querer volver a cortar su ropa. Narcissa le disparó a su hermana una mirada de disgusto antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué tiene que estar desnuda? Seguramente el cuerpo putrefacto de la sangre sucia no te despertará_._

Bellatrix suspiró en voz alta, tener que explicarle cada cosa era una carga para ella.

-Por que, Cissy, -empezó a explicar lentamente- no voy a ser capaz de ver el daño que causo si está cubierto. Incluso un ama de casa inútil debería entender el valor de ver el resultado de los esfuerzos de uno, ¿no?

-Callate, loca de... Era solo una pregunta, no una invitación a que abuses de mí verbalmente -dijo mientras se ponía roja de la ira. Bellatrix sonrió deslizando el cuchillo hasta el muslo ensangrentado de Hermione.

-Todo lo que dices es una invitación, Cissy... -cortó a la chica otra vez, haciendo que emitiera gritos, mientras miraba directamente a Narcissa.

**Tortura.**

-¡Mamá!

-Ahora no, querido -respondió confortablemente acercandose a su hijo, para cubrir sus oídos. Bellatrix había sacado la mordaza de la boca de la sangre sucia, por lo tanto, sus gritos resonaban en la casa. Era terrible, escalofriante. Incluso Lucius parecía inquieto, aun que lo sangriento no era lo que provocaba que su estomago parezca revuelto desde el camino que había tomado. Cuando se unió a los mortífagos, esperaba que sea solo una ventaja desde el interior del Ministerio, no ensuciarse las manos.

Lo equivocado que resultó estar.

Pobre Draco, que estaba ansioso por seguir los pasos de su padre, para convertirse en parte de algo que supuestamente cambiaría el mundo para mejor. Pero el problema era que no era su padre, sino su hijo; y no aguantaría tanto como él. Narcissa besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de dirigirse a su esposo.

-Lleva a Draco de compras, está creciendo muy rápido y su ropa le está quedando corta.

-Narcissa...

-Por favor -pidió con más fuerza, no quería que su hijo estuviera ahí por más tiempo. El daño infligía en el, estaba claro -Voy a ver a Bella.

Lucius la miró como si no quisiera dejarla sola con ella, pero sabía que nunca le haría daño, al menos no físicamente. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y trató de persuadir a Draco para salir de la habitación.

Desconfiada, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a los calabozos. Bellatrix era como una criatura loca. El panorama con el que la recivió le hizo dar nauseas.

Hermione estaba cubierta prácticamente de pies a cabeza en sangre, demasiado cansada como para gritar, soltaba un gemidos patéticos. Estaba medio inconsciente por el dolor, parecía que no tuviera vida colgada desde sus ataduras, mientras Bellatrix seguía divirtiendose con el cuchillo. A Narcissa no le importaba ningún sangre sucia del mundo, pero la imagen hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, asqueado y conmocionado.

Era solo una niña -la edad de Draco- y eso la hizo sentír como una madre terrible por permitir que esto ocurriera bajo su techo, indepentiendemente del linaje impuro de esta.

-¿Jugamos, Cissy? -Bellatrix rió, haciendo una pausa a su diversión para mirar a su hermana -Sabes cómo me encanta cuando juegas conmigo...

Nunca habían jugado de esa manera, ni tampoco lo planearon.

-No -respondió ella, mirandola a los ojos -Vine a decirte que tomes un descanso. Dentro de poco haré la cena, y espero que comas conmigo -con toda honestidad, ella espera un descanso de los gritos difíciles de digerir.

-¿Tienes la esperanza de que volviera a comer contigo? -comenzó con una sonrisa cruda en el rostro -¿O te gustaría que te comiera a tí?

La rubia se sonrojó, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Ya está bien. Nosotras ya no somos niñas, Bella.

-No... -afirmó lamiéndose los labios mientras la miraba -Ciertamente, no lo somos...

**Sangre.**

Bellatrix le había dicho que su juguete estaba demasiado sucio como para seguir jugando, como una demanda silenciosa. Narcissa estaba furiosa con su hermana por sus burlas abiertas de las cosas que nunca debían de ser discutidas y que en sus pensamientos las había negado una y otra vez. Subió las escaleras para escaparse por un momento. Odiaba más que nada el deseo que tenía Bella para humillarla.

Casi todo el tiempo le daban ganas de llorar, pero era una mujer correcta y no le daría a Bellatrix la satisfacción de ver sus lágrimas.

Las cosas habían cambiado, eso era más que obvio. Bella nunca sería la misma persona que había conocido y amado. Sin embargo, aún así como una tonta, Narcissa la seguía a todas partes como un perrito abandonado. Se supone que siempre fue su dinámica como hermanas.

Hermione estaba consciente cuando Narcissa volvió a bajar las escaleras a duras penas. La miró, con los ojos muertos y aún así lleno de tanto suplicar, y la rubia no podía soportar que sus ojos se cruzaran. Se arrodilló delante de esta, poniendo un cuenco de agua en el suelo con un trapo húmedo, con la esperanza de que la niña no quisiera hablar.

Su esperanza fué en vano.

-Por favor... -suplicó Hermione con la voz quebrada por el dolor pulsante. Casi no podía hablar, sin embargo prosiguió.. -Ayúdame, ¡por favor!

Narcissa llevó el trapo a la piel de la chica y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo maltratado. Esta hizo una mueca ante el simple tacto, gimiendo de dolor.

-Lo siento -fué todo lo que pudo decirle. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por como su vida había decaído hasta ahora.

Todo el odio de su hermana -y su familia- era como una enfermedad. Pero Narcissa no podía dejarla ir. No importa cuán horrible y oscuro se haya convertido el mundo, ella no podía caminar a través de un mundo sin Bella. Era su hermana, era su todo. Incluso con todo el dolor que había derramado sobre ella.

Pero ella siempre había sido la debil de los Black.

La cuenca se puso roja al momento en que escurrió el trapo empapado de sangre. Esto la hizo sentirse enferma, pero continuó con su tarea, tratando de adjudicarle a la chica un poco menos de dolor y horror, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Era, después de todo, todo lo que podía ofrecer. Un consuelo pequeño, pero uno al menos.

-¿Como puedes amarla...?

La pregunta planteada fué apenas un susurro lleno de confusión y dolor. Narcissa tomó aliento, sabiendo que la niña esperaba una explicación. Sin embargo, en la posición que Hermione se encontraba, realmente se lo merecía, a pesar de su condición sanguínea.

-Por que es mi familia -respondió en voz baja mientras continuaba limpiandola -Y para nosotras, eso significa algo.

**Terror.**

-Dime, sangre sucia... ¿Eres virgen?

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon mientras observaba la sonrisa enferma de Bellatrix y sentía como arrastraba las uñas por su vientre, dejando arañazos con sangre a su paso. Haciendola gemir del terror. La mano de esta estaba bajando peligrosamente, como si quisiera violarla.

-¡Bellatrix, basta! -gritó Narcissa de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se mantuvo durante la última hora, mientras cuidaba a su hermana y su diversión retorcida.

-No creo que haya pedido la participación de mi público, Cissy... estás siendo grosera.

El corazón de Narcissa le latía en la garganta. Pelear con su hermana era el camino más peligroso que podía tomar. Después de todo, esa es la razón por la que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en silencio. Pero no podía guardarlo acerca de esto.

-No tienes que quitarle eso, Bella -exigió. El cuerpo de la niña se podía curar si se le pegaba, su alma podría pasar si ella la mataba, pero lo que Bellatrix estaba dando a entender era algo que nunca podría remediar... y justamente ella lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Por qué? -demandó la morocha, dandose vuelta para avanzar hacia su hermana. Narcissa se encontró dando un paso hacia atrás instintivamente al ver la sonrisa burlona de Bellatrix -¿Es por que te la tomé solo a tí, y no quieres que la tome de otra persona? -Cissa tenía su espalda contra la pared y el brazo de su hermana estaba al costado, impidiendo que se escapara.

La mirada en el rostro de Hermione hizo que la rubia se sintiera mal consigo misma. Pero no lo demostró, aun que sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de la humillación mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-Ella es impura, Bella -dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón -Sería repugnante verte ensuciandote con su inmundicia.

-Yo no estaría tomando su virginidad por placer propio -dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras evaluaba el lenguaje corporal de su hermana -Es el simple hecho de destruir algo tan indigno que camina sobre la tierra, pero... -sonrió con locura, con los labios a una pulgada de los de la otra, mientras susurraba -Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? Así que dime, Cissy, ¿por qué realmente protestas?

Cerró los ojos, no quería que dijera la verdad.

-Por favor... no lo hagas -volvió a rogarle en voz baja. No quería que otra también llegara a ser destruida, como le había hecho su hermana a ella.

Era como el síndrome de Estocolmo, Bellatrix destruye constantemente a Narcissa de diferentes formas, sin embargo, continuamente ella vuelve por más. Se había adaptado; aprendió a anhelar el dolor y el sexo que su hermana le dió cuando eran más jovenes. La había arruinado, no podía ver que haga lo mismo con otra.

-Es una pena -respondió simplemente dando azotes con su varita mágica. Pronunció un conjuro y manipuló a Narcissa que protestaba -Siéntate y mira, Cissy, lo que debería llegar a ser todo un espectáculo.

**Violación.**

Mientras Hermione gritaba, sangre llovía de sus piernas. Bellatrix le había arrancado su castidad sin dudarlo un instante.

Narcissa estaba en el suelo, enferma de tanta ira y horror que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Pero Bella había ligado sus tobillos y sus muñecas, por lo que era imposible salír de la habitación para encontrar algo de paz y escapar de la locura que residía allí.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor! -Hermione lanzó un grito de dolor al tratar desesperadamente de escapar. Pero no había ningún lugar para que vaya. Comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como si Bellatrix hubiera pasado por su interior un clavo. Esto le dió a Narcissa ganas de vomitar, su propio pasado estaba jugando frente a ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo que había olvidado que ella, asustada y maltratada, había sido abusada prácticamente la primera vez que Bellatrix se la llevó. Se había preparado para bloquear los recuerdos, pero ya no podía.

-Bellatrix, ¡basta! -gritó incapaz de aguantar más. Se estaba volviendo un poco loca, si es que ya no iba a mitad de camino -Paras ahora o nunca me verás otra vez. ¿Me oyes? Nunca.

Bella se detuvo al instante, sacando sus dedos de Hermione y moviendo bruscamente la cabeza hacia su hermana.

-¿Que acabas de decirme?

Narcissa la miró con furia, sentía como si el corazón se saliera de su pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, tomó una posición real en contra de su hermana.

-Ya me oíste -Estaba segura de que podría matar a su lado psicopata que no quería dejarla, para dejar el abuso al que ya se había acostumbrado. Ver esto la estaba destruyendo.

Su hermana apareció delante de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y sostuvo su rostro.

-Nunca te irás, Cissy -le dijo en un susurro entre dientes. Era un indicio de una amenaza persistente detrás de sus palabras -Eres mía. ¡Siempre fuiste mía!

-Nunca más.

Lo dijo con tanta fuerza que desconcertó a Bellatrix por un momento, y por primera vez, Narcissa pudo ver la verdadera preocupación grabada en el rostro de esta.

-Yo... pensé que estabamos jugando, Cissy -intentó modificar sus palabras con suavidad, usando un tono que expresaba inocencia y confusión -¿Ya no querés jugar?

**Secreto **

-No llores, Cissy...

La menor estaba acostada en su cama, sintiendose incapaz de seguir siendo la niñera de su hermana. No podía controlar sus emociones, algo dentro de ella estaba muerto.

Lloró en su almohada, pensando que Lucius y Draco podían haber llegado y ella seguía en el sótano junto a Bellatrix.

-Andate -Se atragantó con sus lágrimas, negandose a mirarla. No quería engañarse pensando que Bellatrix se preocupaba por su dolor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bellatrix no reconocía su existencia, y mucho menos de que se preocupaba por ella. Probablemente, estaba allí de pie, satisfecha de sí misma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La protesta de Narcissa fue ignorada. Bellatrix se sentó detrás de ella en la cama y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo, cubriendo la espalda de la rubia. Esta casi saltó cuando sintió que la tocaba, pensando que iba a atacarla. Pero en cambio, ella simplemente dejó su mano en su antebrazo.

-No fué mi intención hacerte enojar.

Narcissa rió con amargura ante esa declaración, dando vuelta su cara.

-Debes de estar bromeando...

-¡No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada conmigo! -gritó realmente confundida -Siempre te gustó la violencia, el dolor y el odio. Toda tu vida fuiste una sangrienta masoquista y ahora me estás diciendo que soy una especie de mala persona cuando lo único que hice es lo que creí que querías, Narcissa. ¡Sexo!

Narcissa le dió una cachetada sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque de inmediato se hechó a correr lo más lejos posible una vez que su cerebro captó lo que realmente estaba pasando. Pero Bellatrix la atrapó con furia, sujetandola bajo de ella en la cama.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? -le gritó.

-¿Que hay de malo en mí? -dijo Cissa tratando de empujar a su hermana fuera de ella. Pero fue en vano, Bella siempre había sido más fuerte -¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿De verdad crees que me gustaba ser violada cuando era una niña? ¿¡Crees que me gustaba ser abusada!

-No, ¡no! -argumentó un poco aterrada sacudiendo la cabeza de forma errática -¡No te atrevas a decire que te violaron! ¡Vos lo querías! Vos lo hiciste, ¡yo no!

-¡Yo no lo quería! -gritó. -No al principio, solo... tomas las cosas sin preguntar, Bella. ¡Todo el tiempo! Era algo que no estaba dispuesta a darte, ¡No quería que me folles!

Era un secreto que nunca quiso revelarle a nadie, peron no pudo evitar gritarlo. Lo que Bellatrix le hizo esa noche, cuando tenía once años, la destruyó. Una parte de ella odiaría a su hermana por ello. Pero por la cara de Bella, parecía que ella también se estaba odiando a sí misma.

**Error.**

Narcissa se quejó al sentir como los dientes de Bellatrix se hundían en su cuello, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban debajo de los límites de sus bragas. No sabía como habían llegado hasta aquí. No hubo una disculpa en un susurro, una promesa en silencio. Un "te amo" de su hermana y Narcissa se encontró deslizándose tan facilmente de nuevo bajo los encantos de su hermana mayor. Fué triste, era malditamente fácil para Bellatrix hacerla olvidar el dolor con palabras sencillas.

Habían pasado años desde que habían estado juntas en la cama, antes de Azkaban, antes de la guerra. Pero sentía, en ese momento, que nada había cambiado. Fué un círculo vicioso -el abuso, las lágrimas, la promesa del amor incondicional, el sexo...- y tal vez Cissa fué tonta al pensar que jamás podría salir de ella. Tal vez, parte de ella no quería. Lo que conoció en toda su vida era por Bellatrix, y alejarse de ella sería como dejar una parte de sí misma. No importa que tan segura estaba de que iba a ser matada al final.

Enredó las manos en su pelo, tirando de la cara de Bella hacia ella para que pudiera darle un beso con la pasión juntada de todos los años que estuvieron separadas una de la otra. Ella se quejó en voz alta contra los labios de su hermana, sintiendo sus dedos dentro de ella. Vió las estrellas cuando sintió lo bueno que era Bellatrix, tomando su aliento, su amor y su cordura. Bebió todo lo que expulsó cuando se adentró en ella y la hizo llegar a un orgasmo que adormeció su mente. Casi destrozó las ventanas cuando gritaba.

Luego tuvo otro, y otro...

Cuando finalmente Bella paró, Narcissa se encontraba enrojecida y sudando en el medio de la cama, mirando el techo, sintiendo como el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Después de un momento, sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermana, que se chupaba los dedos con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma, como toda una ganadora.

Ella ganó, como siempre.

-Siempre fuiste fácil -le dijo con voz divertida. Ella se rió, haciendo que Narcissa se sintiera mal.

-No -le rogó en voz baja -No me hagas esto otra vez, Bella, me dijiste que lo sentías, que me amabas...

-Te amo -dijo mirando el notable malestar de su hermana, como si no le molestara en lo mas mínimo -Pero sos una mentirosa de mierda -susurró ella con malevolencia -Nunca te violé, yo te amé más que a mi propia vida, Cissy. Yo nunca lo haría -replicó mirandola furiosa. Se levantó de la cama y se enderezó la ropa -Espero que te sientas como una puta -volvió a decir, con enojo -Por que eso es lo que eres, Narcissa. Una patetica puta. No te toma ni diez minutos de pasar a odiarme a que te explote la entrepierna. ¿Que te parece que dice eso de ti, eh?

Narcissa no tenía una respuesta para ello, todo lo que tenía eran lágrimas.

**Destrozado **

-Narcissa... ¿Estás bien?

La callada Narcissa asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su marido. Pero era mentira. Se sentía vacía, completamente destrozada y rota por dentro. Estaba segura de que no había manera ni persona que le pudiera hacer sentír mejor. Lo peor fue que había pasado la mayor parte del día justificando las acciones de Bellatrix en su cabeza. Ella sabía que su hermana no podía aceptar el hecho de que ella la violó cuando era niña, así que, que ella se enojaba y se ofendía por la acusación. Por supuesto que tomaría represalias mediante manipulaciones, y luego, arremetería. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que hizo es menos cierto, ni menos doloroso.

Podía oír los gritos de la chica que seguía abajo. Bellatrix la estaba torturando otra vez, no había duda de que sacaba su ira, por la acusación de Narcissa, en Hermione. Fue horrible oírlo. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar a la niña ir? Bellatrix la mataría.

Aun que por otra parte, tal vez sería mejor estar muerta.

Pasaron muchas horas hasta que Bella subió las escaleras con las manos manchadas en sangre. Lucius había ido a cuidar a Draco, que no se encontraba bien por los gritos de dolor que se hacían eco a través de la casa. Narcissa quería hacerlo, pero se sentía demasiado sensible y demaciado vacía para moverse. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de su hermana, quiso al instante que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Esto fué tu culpa -le dijo simplemente, tratando de ocultar la raba de su interior. Pero no podía, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Siempre brotaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo, y envolvía el entorno de su hermana Narcissa, hasta que se asfixiaba. Fuego, dolor... -Llora por ti.

Luego se marchó, dejando a Narcissa bastante destruida.

No estaba segura del momento en que tomó la decisión de moverse, pero de repente se encontró llendo a los calabozos, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Hermione la miró con el miedo inyectado en sus ojos, ya que sin duda pensó que estaba regresando Bellatrix. Pero la confusión se reflejó en su rostro cuando vio a Narcissa, y su comportamiento se precipitó.

-¿Puedes caminar? -le preguntó en un solo aliento. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-No sé -dijo con voz ronca, todavía le dolía todo su cuerpo. Estaba sangrando, pero no había tiempo de sanar las heridas, Narcissa no sabía cuando volvería su hermana.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que.. -Narcissa dijo antes de sacar su varita y apuntó a las cadenas que ataban a la chica a la pared. Fue puesta en libertad de inmediato, con una sola palabra y Hermione casi cayó al suelo. Narcissa la recogió, ayudandola a ponerse de pie -Hay un pasadiso detrás de la gárgola que está en la pared de la derecha -le dijo señalando al otro lado de las mazmorras -¡Corre!

-Mi varita...

-No hay tiempo, ¡ya! -susurró frenéticamente. Ya podía oír a su hermana caminando por las escaleras.

Hermione le dio una última mirada de agradecimiento, y repentinamente... se había ido.

**Prohibido **

Narcissa apenas podía respirar. La mano de Bellatrix estaba aprentando su garganta, la constricción de fuego ardía en sus ojos.

-¿Tenes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer? -gritó, mirandola como si quisiera asesinarla. Ella tenía derecho de hacerlo, sin embargo, lo que hizo Narcissa -la elección de actuar como una sangre sucia en su propia familia -estaba prohibido. Si su tía estuviera viva, la borraría del árbol familiar en un instante.

-Yo... puedo... excusarme... -Narcissa jadeó ante la sensación de mareo a la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro. Bella pareció darse cuenta y aflojó su agarre, pero no el dominio sobre ella. No, ella no quería que se moviera ni un centíetro, pero al parecer necesitaba respirar. No podía gritarle a alguien que estaba inconsciente, después de todo.

-¿Una excusa para qué? Debería matarte justamente en donde estás parada, ¿Sabes que? ¡DEBERÍA MATARTE!

Narcissa rió, un sonido débil que apenas se hizo audible cuando salió de su boca.

-Fue muy divertido... todo es tan jodidamente divertido, ¿No? Hilarante. Eso es... es mi punto de vista -explicó con voz ronca por la presión que ejercía su hermana en las cuerdas vocales -Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Así que, hazlo. Ahora... tienes... tu excusa.

Bellatrix la miró fijamente. Para alguien que siempre había sido como un libro abierto, a Narcissa se le dificultaba descifrar su expresión. Pasó un largo rato sin moverse. Pero cuando lo hizo, dejó ir a Narcissa, pero la golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo. Esta escupió sangre y se quejó, fué casi inesperado.

-Yo no voy a ser la excusa de tu muerte, Cissy -escupió Bellatrix -Si tu vida es ingobernable y maldita, ponele fin vos misma.

Narcissa rió con amargura.

-¿Es eso lo que la gran Bellatrix Lestrange haría, eh? Te desobedecí, Bella. Deliberadamente iba en contra tuyo y vos no hiciste nada al respecto.

Gruñó y se dirigió hacia ella, en el suelo, la tomó por su cabello e hizo que la mirara.

-Contrariamente a la creencia popular, en realidad no tengo el valor de hacerlo -la miró, con una variedad de emociones jugando en su rostro antes de que dijera entre dientes -Y contrariamente a lo que vos crees, no me gustaría verte muerta.

La soltó de repente, poniendose de pie para irse. Pero se detuvo cuando Narcissa le preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? -repitió con furia -¡Por que te amo, idiota! ¡Sos la única persona que tengo! Lo que menos te deseo es la muerte. Pero te prometo, Cissy, que eso nunca podrás lograrlo.

Narcissa podía oír la verdad detrás de las palabras de su hermana, y no importaba lo mucho que la odiaba por lo que le hizo, una parte de su ser la amaba cada vez más. Estaba enferma, ¿No? Eso era.

Pero, finalmente, era a lo que ambas estaban acostumbradas.


End file.
